The World I Knew
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: New Moon and Eclipse never happened. On Bella's eighteenth birthday the Volturri give Edward an ultimatum on Bella's fate. Edward refuses and what comes next changes Bella's world forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella moved quickly through the darkened streets just ahead grey streaks of light heralded the prelude to dawn. Red-eyes followed hot on her heels before she managed to lose them. She caught her breath and looked for a safe place to hide. Near the end of the street warm light bathed the solid wood doors to an old stone church, sacred ground. A safe place. Making sure no red-eyes were in her path she made a fast move for the doors. Inside humans sat attending services and sleeping in the pews. Moments later, she caught sight of two of her men entering through a different door. They nodded and joined the service goers while she ducked into the confessional.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned." She said crossing herself.

"What have you done, my child?" The priest asked.

"I once loved a man."

"That is no sin, young one."

"I wasn't finished." She paused. "He was a vampire. When I turned eighteen the Volturri came and demanded he choose. Either I had to die or he had to change me. They gave him time to decide but I knew he did not want either of those options."

"I still do not see your sin, foolish choices, perhaps, but no real sin." The priest had moved the screen and was looking at her intently.

"If only the story ended there," she said wistfully. She looked down at her watch. "Forgive me, father, I fear I've wasted your time. You see I just needed to buy time until the sun rose." She smiled sweetly. "I have to go now; the Rebellion thanks you for your aid."

Her men joined her as she exited the confessional. One was a deep tan with a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder and the other was lanky and pale with a rifle on his back. The priest stumbled from the box to examine the woman he'd been speaking with only moments ago. She was small but the men behind her seemed more than willing to follow her. Pale skin puckered in places through ripped jeans hinting at old wounds and long battles.


	2. Chapter 1 The World That Was

Chapter One-The World That Was

My eyes opened after the weirdest dream I'd ever had. There was a since of growing old in that dream, aging and dying while someone else stayed young and perfect forever. I blinked a few times trying to wake up and then it hit me. I was eighteen, a year older than Edward. Immediately I shot up running to the bathroom mirror. I didn't look any older but I felt it. Sighing I moved closer checking for wrinkles, liver marks, or any other evidence of aging.

"You look beautiful, love." I jumped and turned around to find Edward leaning on the door frame leading into the bathroom. It took a few minutes but my heart finally slowed down to a normal rate. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He said moving to wrap his arms around me.

"What are you doing here? What if Charlie sees you?" I hissed backing away.

"He had to leave early; he left you a note on the table. He really did regret leaving you on this very special day." He leaned down to my ear. "Happy birthday, Bella."

I tried not o but end up making a sour face anyway. Thoughts from early poured into my head as he pulled away. He noticed my face and gave me a confused look. I shake my head instead of telling him the truth and untangle myself from his grasp. "Why don't you make me breakfast and I'll get ready?"

He nods but continues to look at me with confused eyes till I'm back in my bed room. I grabbed my towel and headed back to the bathroom. When I get back to my room there's a gift wrapped box sitting on my bed with a note from Alice. '_One for today and one for tonight. Happy birthday, Bella.'_ I sighed but knew it was better to wear it than to leave it here. Alice would probably just run over here and make me change at school. The outfit was simple a dark blue cardigan, a white tank top with lace trimmings, and the simplest dark blue jean I think Alice has ever bought. As I go to pick out shoes I realize Alice has once again taken care of it in the form of black flats. I can't help but smile at Alice's choice of shoes.

Downstairs Edward is in the kitchen making something. I couldn't tell what it was since he wouldn't let me see whenever I tried to look. Eventually I just gave up and sat at the linoleum table while he worked. I smiled at his back wishing our life together could be this simple. It couldn't be, though, Edward was a vampire and I was a human. In the end I'd die some way or another and he'd keep on living. I wished sometimes that he would just change me so we could both live forever together.

He set a plate down in front of me. "Happy birthday, love."

"You said that already." I chuckled.

"Did I now?" He leaned closer in. "How did I miss that?" he whispered just before giving me a good kiss.

He pulled back and motioned for me to eat. I had to admit for being undead and having a strong distaste for human food, Edward was a great cook. Once I was done Edward made me sit and wait while he did the dishes. I felt sort of guilt about letting him do all the work just because it was my birthday. I mean, I could never return the favor. As soon as he was done we headed off to school. He parked next to his siblings.

Alice was at my door first, pulling me out into a big hug. "Happy birthday, Bella!" She squealed. "I see you got my little present this morning. You have to wear the second one to your party tonight at our place, ok?"

"Sure, Alice." _Not like I really have a choice, do I?_

Edward pulled me away and we went to class. The whole day was a mix of 'happy birthday's and a couple cards. I ate at the Cullen table despite Edward's protests that I should sit with Mike and his group. I didn't want to give Mike any ideas. He hadn't changed since I'd moved to Forks. There was no way I was going to sit with him while my boyfriend was sitting just a few tables away. Finally the day was over and Edward took me home so I could get changed.

"I'll pick you up at five." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

I sighed as I unlock the dead bolt and head up stairs to find out what atrocity Alice had picked out for me to wear tonight. A draft of cold air blows in from under my door chilling the tops of my feet. I realize as I turn the knob that my window was closed when I left this morning. _Alice. _She was sitting close legged on my bed with the box in her hands, bouncing just a little bit.

"I'm here to help you get ready." She said jumping up.

"Fine, Alice, just let me go to the bathroom first."

When I came back she had the dress out on the bed with lace tights and a make-up box. I let her do her thing while I just tried to relax. Eventually, she was done and she let me look in the mirror. I had to admit Alice was good at what she did. Edward came up as soon as he arrived under Alice's orders. He smiled at me and offered his arm. Alice vanished before we got downstairs and when Edward was sure she was gone he leaned down and kissed me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He whispered.

We got in the Austin-Martin and drove up the highway to the Cullen home. "So can you tell me what I should expect?"

He smiled. "Alice made me promise I wouldn't say anything."

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" I said leaning back. The ride was short thanks to Edward's love for driving over the speed limit. We pulled in to the gravel drive and got out. Edward's eyes narrowed as we walked up the front porch steps. I thought he was just being a gentleman when he insisted on going first then I saw what was waiting on the other side.

"Hello, Edward, oh, and this must be Bella. I'm so sorry to intrude but it would seem we have a mall problem with the way this coven has been conducting itself as of late." A red-eyed vampire said standing to greet Edward. Looking around I could see the fearful looks of the rest of the Cullen family. I cast my eyes over to Edward with worry. His face was hard, pulled back into a grim line. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him protectively.

"Aro," he growled.


	3. Chapter 2 How It Changed

Chapter Two- How It Changed

They'd just left, the Volturri, the rulers of the vampire world. What'd they'd told Edward, I didn't want to believe it. I was sitting on one of the couches while Emmett and Jasper held their wives while Edward and Carlisle spoke in the middle of the living room. Somehow I knew I should feel scared but I just felt cold.

"They can't do this, I can't- I can't do that to her, Carlisle." Edward said.

"They can and they will. We all knew this was against their laws, Bella should have been killed or change when you told her. You didn't and they found out. Now it's time to face it, Edward, you have a choice and they will hold you to it." Carlisle said back.

"You know I can't do that." Edward said moving into Carlisle's face.

Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks. _He can't? What does that mean? Doesn't he care?_ I could feel myself shaking but again I just couldn't stop it. I looked up for a moment into the pitying butterscotch eyes of Rosalie, who normal only glared. It looked like she was biting her tug as she listened to the momentary silence. We both flinched away as it started all over again. Esme entered the room after cleaning up my uneaten dinner.

"Stop it both of you!" she shouted quickly moving to my side. "Can't you see what you're doing to Bella?" She wrapped her arms around my like my mother used to when I was younger. Edward came up and I flinched farther into Esme's arms. "Girls take Bella upstairs and get her changed. When she's calmed down enough call Charlie and tell him she'll be staying the night with Alice."

Alice came over and pulled me up gently. She and Rose led me up to one of their rooms and given some night clothes to put on. I felt mute at that moment. My whole world was changing in ways I couldn't comprehend and ways I didn't want it to change. Sitting in the fetal position on an unused bed in the Cullen house just proved how different the world really was now. Gentle waves of calm washed over me from outside the room. I looked up at Jasper and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll figure this out." He said smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks," I whispered fearing my voice and knowing he could hear me. His brow creased with worry. Alice went to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. They spoke quietly for a minute, sharing looks of worry my way. Rose sat next to me and patted the top of my foot. If my world wasn't about to end the awkward sentiment might have been funny. I looked back over to Jasper. "Can you make me fall asleep?"

His head jerked up, confused but he nodded. A moment later I was fast asleep and sleeping better that I had in days. Thanks to Jasper I didn't dream, I just slept. When my eyes opened the next morning I began to think it had all been another nightmare about how bad my birthday could go. Then I got my bearings and it hit me, it was real. I lie back down and let the tears flow. Finally, I got up and showered finding a set of clothes sitting on the bed. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Edward was the only one not crowded in waiting for me.

Esme noticed my wandering eyes and sighed. I looked her in the eyes as the breath escaped her. "He left sometime in the night; he did leave you this note." She handed me a small stationary envelope.

I walked out of the room to read it. It wasn't like I didn't want them reading over my shoulder, it was just I wanted to be able to react without them watching me. I heard Carlisle tell them to leave me be as a sat down on the couch.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know this isn't the greatest time for me to pull a vanishing act on you but I need to take care of something. I will return to you, I promise. For now though, I need you to stay safe. The Volturri won't come after you once I'm done but until then you're at risk. I'm sure the family will protect you. Things are about to change, Bella, and you will be at the heart of it. _

_I will protect you. There are so many things I wish I could tell you right now but they will have to wait. By now Alice can tell you my plans for solving this problem. Don't let them be foolish; none of them can stop what I'm about to do. This will all be over soon and when it is things can be as they were with us. I love you the way you are; I never want to change anything about you. I want you to remain human, as you are now, and never change. Please, I love you._

_Edward _

I ran back into the kitchen. "Tell me, Alice, what is he doing? Tell me!"

They shared a look before Alice took an unneeded breath. "He's going to overthrow the Volturri."

I fainted, not like in biology last year, but truly fainted. That time I did dream. I dreamt the man from last night was on a throne beside to others and Edward stood before them. Vampires dressed in varying shades of grey cloaks stood around them but did not move to stop him. Without their guards, the three vampires fell easily. Edward stepped over their bodies without pause and sat on the middle throne. He smiled and opened his eyes. They glowed pure red. I woke with a start on the couch.

"You need to eat, Bella." Carlisle said setting a plate down on the coffee table.

"He's going to succeed. When he does, things are going to change, and not for the better." I whispered.

I finished breakfast and stretched to inventory of any aches. It seemed I hadn't hit the floor before when I fainted. Before, I hadn't even looked at the clothes Alice or Rose had left out for me, but now looking down, they were way too nice for what I had planned. The Cullens each seemed to have busied themselves all over the house. I hadn't seen Carlisle since I woke up. He had gone upstairs after that and had, I assumed, locked himself in his study. I headed up to Alice's room to see if I could get some more worn out clothes and maybe to barrow a car.

"Hey, Alice, you up here?" I asked peeking into her open door.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" she asked turning her desk chair around.

Alice was on her computer, hacking into the school database for my sake. Jasper was sitting on her bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled sadly, in the same awkward fashion we'd been sharing lately. Lookiing back at Alice I suddenly blushed.

"I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to have some older clothes that aren't as nice?" I asked.

"Why, you look so cute in those?"

"Well, I was planning on going somewhere today but these clothes don't really fit the dress code. I was also wondering if I could borrow a car, you know to get there."

"Where are you planning to go, Bella? You know it's dangerous, the Volturri are still after you." Alice said standing up.

"They gave Edward three days to decide, this is day one. They won't send anyone out just yet and, besides, where I'm going is just as safe as this house." I said with a small smile.

Alice conceded, giving me a pair of ripped jeans and a zip up hoodie. Jasper ran to my house and picked up a pair of old sneakers for me. I couldn't help but feel that he and I were somehow growing closer through all of this. Maybe because of what had happened he was beginning to be able to resist my blood. Thanks to that it might have been possible for us to finally get closer. Once I was changed, Alice agreed to drive me where ever it was I wanted to go.

The moment we arrived at La Push's border the entire pack was lined up, waiting for us. Alice's hands nervously grasped the steering wheel tightly as I got out. Sam's eyes focused on me and narrowed. I grabbed the backpack Emmett had given me when he'd heard I was heading to La Push. Walking forward I couldn't help but wonder how all this would end or if this was the right path even.

"What do you want?" Leah asked.

"I know I'm not your favorite person, Leah, but I came to ask for your help." I stated calmly.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I mean, you said it yourself, we still have time. There are other ways." Alice said getting out of the car.

"I'm sure, I'll be alright. After all that hate vampires and they protect their borders, right? I'll be fine." Despite my assurances she runs over and hugs me tightly. "Don't worry, Alice." She let go and I turned around and crossed the border.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Can we go inside and talk about it?"

Jake looked at Sam whose eyes still rested solely on me. My breath caught in my throat as Jasper's calm wore off and a small amount of fear caught bubbled up at his silence. I had not taken into account that Sam was not my biggest fan from all the choices I'd made in the past year. Then his head moved in a stiff nod. Behind me Alice gasped and I turned to see her eyes widened and blood tears on her checks. Something was wrong.

"Bella," She nodded slowly at me and my dream came back. She wrapped me in another hug. "It'll be alright, we'll figure this out…"

"No, it won't, we can't kid ourselves like this, Alice. If he succeeds, then noting will be alright." I pushed her back a little. "That's why I have to do this."

"I'll pick you up here at 4."

I nodded and crossed back over. I could feel her worried eyes following me but I knew this was the only thing I could do for the future. Sam turned around and started to run. Immediately Jake grabbed and held me to his chest so that I could keep up. The group slowed down in front of a small house just outside of the main town in La Push. Jake leaned down and whispered something about scars but my head was still reeling from the run. The house was cozy and warm. A young woman greeted Sam with a kiss and then I understood what Jake meant. She was still beautiful but somehow she had gotten three long scars, like claw marks on the side of her face.

"You must be Bella, Jake talks about you all the time," she said wrapping me in a hug. 'I'm Emily, Sam is my fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You look like you've had a rough day already, Bella. Is everything alright?" She looked from me to Sam, who just shrugged.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked avoiding her question.

"Sit on the couch and I'll bring you something to eat." She glared at me before I could protest and so I just did as I was told. The group sat around me. Not even Jake sat next to me on the couch, or anywhere close to me for that matter. Emily came back and handed me one of the largest muffins I'd ever seen. "Stop being so insensitive, she isn't here to do any of you harm?"

"What if she is?" Leah sniped back.

"It's ok; I can handle this, Emily. Thank you." She looks at me with such a sad look. Before she left she squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. "She will a great mom one day."

Sam nodded. "Why are you here, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah did Edward leave you already?" Leah chimed in.

"He did leave just not the way you're thinking."

"What happened, tell us Bells." Jake pleaded.

"I've been marked for death by the leaders of the vampire world." The room is still. For a moment after saying them I feel perfectly steady, at terms with their ultimatum.

"Then why isn't he wit you?" Sam asked.

"Edward left because…he's going to try to over throw them." I said slowly. "Alice and I both know that now that he's evoked some ancient ceremony, he'll win. The three leaders are old, they've left the work to underlings for too long and once their dead Edward will take their place."

"That can't be too bad I mean..." one of the pack members said.

"He won't be, he'll change. I don't know how but by the time he wins, the Edward I know will be gone."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sam asked.

"Teach me to fight and kill vampires."


	4. Chapter 3 The World I left Behind

Chapter Three- The World I Left Behind

A grand total of nine months had passed since my birthday. In that time we had heard all manner of things from Italy but we hadn't seen Edward. The truth was I didn't want him to come back, at least not until after graduation, so if I had to leave, I could. Most of that time though was spent between to safe havens, the Cullen house and La Push. They never let me out of their sight; we all knew that any Volturri loyalist would kill me without hesitation and power crazy Edward, well none of us cared to go that far.

The day I graduated things began to change. As I walked across the stage a red-eye watched and once I was done it left. Not long afterwards we got word that Edward would be visiting. While somewhere deep inside me I was glad to see him come home, I knew I couldn't stay for the reunion. The truth was that I had changed against his wishes. Reports told us he was mad with power; if I was too different the consequences could be dire. Everyone wanted me to leave before he came but then it hit the news. Edward had brought the vampire world out of the shadows, abolishing the laws of the Volturri. It was in that instant I knew I had to leave for everyone's safety.

"Where will you go?" Jake asked.

"I don't know yet. I figure the best thing I can do is get lost. Alice sees the future when people make decisions, so if I don't make any she won't see me, and if Alice can't see me Edward can't either." I said putting my last bag into my new Jeep.

"Will you come back?"

"Probably? I don't know." I said making a face.

He wrapped me in a hug and squeezed. "I'll miss you, Bells. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Oh, I almost forgot." I reached into my pocket. "This is for you; it's paid for with a year's worth of minutes. I have one too, same story, the numbers are in both." I said holding up a burn phone. "Emergency only, though. Don't waste it, ok?"

He nodded. "How have you been affording all this?"

"Carlisle cleared out on of his secret accounts that he's accumulated over the centuries. It's enough for me to do whatever, whenever, or wherever I want. I have it in cash mostly and some of it on a prepaid card. In a strange way it feels sort of like running away."

"Have you told Charlie?"

I started to put a box or two in the Jeep. "He already knows most of it from the news, but, yeah, I told him. He wasn't too happy with me. I don't think he believes I was being serious." I stopped and turned around. "Take care of him for me; I don't want him caught up in all this."

"Just take care of yourself, we'll handle the rest."

I climbed in the Jeep and started to drive. There it was I was running away from everything, everyone I'd ever hated, anyone I'd even loved, and Edward. The whole thing was my fault I should have listened to the warnings and just left Edward Cullen alone. What would have been different if I had? The Volturri would have had no need to come to Forks, Edward wouldn't have gone to Italy to take them out, and I could be with Jake or Mike or an human being on the freaking planet, but, no, I had to go for Edward freaking Cullen. I growled under my breath. In my coat pocket my phone buzzed.

Edward has arrived, be careful.

My foot hit the gas harder that Edwards ever had. This was the reason for getting the new car; speed over all else. Thanks to all Alice and mine's preparations I was able to stay away from towns for several days. Finally, I was too tired to keep going I just pulled off the highway and into the nearest hotel. I didn't even register the name of the place in case this counted as a decision. It as a piece of crap motel but it was better than nothing and it had a shower. In the morning I woke up I turned on the TV and went to brush my teeth.

"_Breaking news from Italy today where the newly exposed vampire race has begun a takeover of the Italian government. An Ambassador from the group says that their leader's plan is to make vampires the dominant race, the gods of our world. The President is set to meet with other world leaders later today about how to deal with the rising threat from this new Vampire Terrorist group."_

I sat on the edge of the bed my tooth brush hanging from my mouth. Oh, god, what had I done? I grabbed my keys and my bag and got in the Jeep. With no destination in mind I just kept driving, taking random exist and highways going nowhere. The destination didn't matter anymore I just had to go away, some place where I could hide. Somehow I ended up at a border town near Canada. It passed through my mind that it might be a good idea to cross over into Canada but then it struck me that I didn't have a passport and it wouldn't make sense to stay Bella Swan If that was who Edward was looking for.

And that thought is what ended up with me in a shady part of town looking for three different men. I figured since I had to make a decision I would just have to choose all three, that way there were three futures instead on one. The one I did find was the one who dealt in forged paperwork. Funny thing was, he didn't work out of an alley I just needed to keep the scenarios the same to screw with Edward.

"So, you're the one who's been asking for me. Not what I expected." The man said lifting up his hat.

"I didn't mean to be what you'd expected but I need your services all the same." I said stepping closer.

"How about we take this to a more comfortable location, miss-?" He held out his hand to help me into his car.

"You don't need to know my real name." I stepped past his arm and into his car.

We drove to a nicer part of town to an apartment building. His apartment was located three floors from the top and was nicer than even the Cullen's house. He chuckled at my expression and moved to sit on a sofa in the living room.

"What can I do for you?" He asked leaning back.

"I need papers," I said walking over to the window. The world outside was dark and still, no human would venture out any later than this, not with the newly revealed vampires stalking their prey.

"I'm going to guess forged papers, considering you won't give me a name. What are you running from, maybe I can help? I have connections-"

"Your right in the first two cases but not in the third. With what's after me, you have no connections, you can't pull any strings. All you can do is not make a decision, just do, and when we're done here bleach everything, get rid of my scent." I said turning around.

He gulped. "Vampires."

"Yes, vampires. That's why I'm running, how I came to you."

"So they can really, you know, see the future and stuff like that?"

"And read minds when in the same room, see every thought you have ever had with a touch, does that frighten you?"

"If they can do all that how do you plan to escape? I mean, if they can see the future where can you go?"

"I've made it this far without making a single decision. That's how the one that can see the future can't see me." I sat down opposite him with a smirk.

"Then how did you make it this far?" Fear and curiosity mixed in his voice and he leaned forward as well. "By just doing? What does that mean?"

"I didn't plan a route or a destination. I got in my car and sped away. When an exit came up I didn't read the sign I just took it or didn't, paid cash where ever I went, never read a sign, chose a meal and things like that. When I found out about where I was I didn't choose you, someone else did. I had three choices and in my mind I chose all three, someone else got us both here. That way if they're focusing on my decisions they can't see anything."

He nodded. "What if I came with you?"

'Why would you want to do that?"

"Look, everyone has figured out that once Europe falls, and it will, that the rest of the world will follow, but if you're going into hiding maybe we can escape and build a resistance." He said once again leaning back into the couch. "So what'd do you say?"

I shook my head and laughed. "You're insane. You don't plan a resistance, you just…resist."

"No, seriously, think about it."

"Maybe…" inside my pocket my phone rang. "Excuse me. Hello?"

"Listen, Edward is gone and the Cullens are leaving. Hiding away from Edward but they won't say where. I just thought that wherever you are you'd want to know." Jake said.

"Thanks, I already miss home. How's," I sighed. "How's Charlie doing?"

"Not the greatest, Edward interrogated him for hours. And before you say anything, he didn't deal Charlie any physical harm; he just rattled him a bit. When it was over he came over here to try and find answers."

"And?"

"We didn't say anything because, well, Bella, you haven't given us many answers."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I don't have answers right now, answers mean decisions. There's no way I could endanger us all like that, especially Emily. You guys are my family and you have no idea how much this hurts but I have to do it to protect you. He won't stop not until he has me." I looked down. "We can't waste any more minutes, goodbye."

"Bye, Bells, be safe."

I caught my breath. It was really hard to leave them all behind, even Leah was like family but in the choice between their survival and leaving, I just had to leave. For a moment I had to look away from the forge because my eyes had decided to let lose. I fought to swallow the sobs that rose from my chest.

"The say that telling a loved one goodbye is the hardest thing one can do." He said coming up to stand behind me.

I shrugged off his hand before he could set in on my shoulder. "And what about your entire world? To everyone you ever loved? What is that?"

"Personally, I don't know, I've never truly had the chance to do so myself." He said. "So about those papers, what name do you want to take?"

"Jennifer Lynn Marrow, sounds pretty, right? It just came to me; make me seventeen in them, too. I need to be younger. Don't ask why, just do it. I've got more than enough money to pay you with, so at any time name your price and you'll have it. When you ask for it." I said starting to walk towards the door.

"I suppose you'll want to be emancipated, too." He stopped and walked away. I heard the sound of a tap running and water splashing against skin. Footsteps sounded as he reentered the room and rejoined me at the window. "My price is this: take me with you, let me live at least live near you and when you return to your home, take me with you." I glared at him. "Look, the apocalypse is coming, everyone knows that, I'm just trying to make friends with someone I know is going to survive."

"Just throwing survival of the fittest to the wind, huh?" I quirked an eyebrow at him and fought of a smile.

"I believe in it alright but I also believe the fittest is also the one who can ally himself with those that will, becoming subservient to them in order to gain their protection."

I head to the door again, come with me if that's what you really want, but remember, don't look to me for any real plans. I told you my philosophy, I live by it." My hand rested on the doorknob.

"Wait!" He called. "Crash here for the night, tomorrow I'll take you home or anywhere. It's too dangerous out there right now." I gave in. He was right, vampires ruled the night with an iron fist now that Edward was consolidating power. "I'm James by the way. And I'll guess you won't tell me yours?"

I smiled and shook my head. He brought out a blanket and a pillow from his bedroom and I got comfortable on the couch. The stillness in the air was stifling, but I said nothing. Somehow it seemed that if I did I would send up alarms across the board and Edward would find me sleeping on a stranger's couch. The thought of what he would do kept me silent and filled my head with nightmares and horrors. The only hope was the fact that in the morning the sun would rise.


	5. Chapter 4 The World I Created

Chapter Four The World I Created

The next morning my eyes open to a grey haze filtering through the window. Grey clouds softened the bright rays of early morning, once upon a time these were my favorite days because then I could spend them with him. As soon as I realized where I was I began to sit up. My back popped several times complaining about the arrangements. I could just hear the news over the silence. James was sitting in a chair across the coffee table from where I'd slept his on the screen.

"Oh, good you're awake." He said turning his head to face me. "You might want to listen to this." He turned the volume up.

"_Recently made the leader of the vampire race, what had been characterized at first by many, Edward Cullen spoke publicly for the first time on the fall of the European continent." _The anchor said.

The screen changed to Edward at a podium somewhere in Italy, I knew the city's name but it wouldn't come to me. _"Citizens of the world, I know each of you can understand me, across the world Ambassadors for the vampire race have been installed in every major gov't around the world to help get our message across. Your gov'ts will all learn to handle these new members, for as you can see, not even the great British navy could hold us at bay. Right now vampires run rampant in your streets. I could change that, give me the power I request and they will leave you in peace. Not every country must fall so violently, just bend the knee and you will be safe. I sorely regret the decisions of my own home country, America, who has decided to put it up to a vote hoping to delay the inevitable. To the one whom started this, I will find you, you little traitor and you will pay for your treasonous acts."_

I could feel his red eyes boring in to mine as I stared at the screen in terror. A single tear escaped my eye as his words sunk in. Now there was no turning back, I couldn't go to Forks with him hunting me. I had no doubt he would kill everyone I loved to get to me. Charlie would be one of the first to go, then Jake, the people I loved. James put his hand on my shoulder but it was a cold comfort, nothing there or between us.

"Who was he to you?" James asked.

"It wasn't who, it was what; he was everything to me. Then he was gone. He is so different than he was back then." I sobbed into my knees.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I stood up. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Through there," he pointed confused.

I walked away in complete silence. The girl in his bathroom mirror was almost reminiscent of the Bella he knew but she had still come this far without his help. I splashed water on my face and looked back in the mirror. Fierce eyes glared back at me. Pride swelled in my gut at the thought that this girl had grown in the last nine months. I dried my face and exited the bathroom. James was still sitting in his chair in the living room watching the news replaying Edward's speech.

"I have to go."

"Wait, this guys after you right? Stay with me unit I get your papers in order, I'm already working on it. Then when you leave, I'll decide wither or not I go with you. This way I'll be able to find you again to get you your papers."

"I can't do that; you'd be in too much danger. I don't want blood on my hands." I walked out of his front door.

The sky was a stormy grey above me. The stronger vampires would be out today so once I entered my motel room I stayed there with my curtains closed. I couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing back home in Forks. Emily's first child was due in only a few weeks by my count. She and Sam would be so happy and their child would be beautiful. I knew he had talked about stepping down as Alpha when his child was born but I didn't know if Jake was ready. Hard times were coming for them. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about something he'd whispered when he thought I was asleep after training the day before I left. It had been I small speech, I always wondered why he'd said it; how he'd thought I'd never hear him. It was a promise I would always hold him to.

"_You look so young when you sleep, Bells." He'd brushed some hair out of my face. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now and I know you're thinking about leaving soon. I just haven't had the backbone to say it to your face. You're still hurting from what he did to you and I've let that be my excuse, but I need to say it, out loud or I think, I think I might go insane. Bella, I love you. When you came to us for help that day, and I saw you for the first time after shifting, I knew. You're my imprint and I'll wait, forever if I have to. You need to heal and whatever you need me to do I'll do it because I need you."_

My chest ached. Jake had been there for me since the moment Edward had left until I had left. I could only wonder that if I did ever make it back to Forks would he be there for me. My eyes drooped, crying was wearing me out. I got up and turned the TV on to the news. Europe was in ruins. The parts population that weren't vampires were raiding and rioting during the day and hiding out at night, locked up in houses with guns and other assorted weapons. That was our future; our destination.

Someone knocked on my door and I jumped off my bed landing lightly like Jacob taught me. I found the silver knife he'd given me for Christmas and took it out. My footsteps were silent and almost graceful as I moved to the door. I peeked out the little lens. James was standing outside the door, barely dressed and shivering. I rolled my eyes and pulled the door open.

"Get in." I said. Once I had locked the door and checked the window I turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is where you're staying? And you turned down my place?" James asked.

"Get the hell out of my room and don't come back!"

"What about your papers?" He pulled out a small stack of papers. "These are simple things, from plastic and passports I'll need a few days and a couple photos."

"Then take them and get out, I told you I'm dangerous to be around, come with me if you like but now while I'm staying put you need to stay away from me as much as possible." I said sitting back down on the edge of my bed,

"_We have a breaking news update. Edward Cullen has just stepped back up the podium in Volterra, Italy." _The anchorwoman said.

"_Hello, once again, I have an offer for you all. Just a moment ago the world leaders opened a forum on how to deal with this problem. This extends to them and to ordinary citizens alike. A picture has been sent to every news station in the world. The girl is 19 years old, I won't give you her name because I'm willing to bet she's changed it, she betrayed me. The one who brings her to their local Ambassador will gain amnesty for their family, their loved ones, and in the case of a leader, their country. Every channel will show her photo now and every hour on the hour. Thank you for your help." _Edward smiled, is red eyes glowing.

The picture flashed on the screen. "Go, to the corner store. Pick up red hair dye, a perm kit, scissors, hair products for curly hair, and make up." I handed him a wad of cash. "I'll pack up my things and head back to your place."

I pulled on a hoodie and brought the hood up over my head. James left and I began to move my bags to the Jeep. I secured the crates and last few boxes and covered them with a tarp. The manager was just exiting his room when I pulled out of my spot. As I passed him I threw my key card at him. Driving was hard; I moved fast and kept my hood up. Every once in a while I would check for James in the rearview mirror, when I caught sight of him I doubled back and picked him up.

"You should have seen the look the cashier gave me during the check out. It was awful. What are you about to do?" He asked as I drove off.

"I'm becoming Jennifer Lynn Marrow."

He let me in and went back for my stuff. I went back to his bathroom and poured the bag out on to the counter. I ripped open the scissors. The first cut was the hardest and then I just let lose, taking it out on my long tresses. James came in once I was done. His brow furrowed and his lips were pressed into a flat line. I bent over the sink and rinsed my hair. When I was done with that I began to mix the hair dye up and apply it to what was left of my hair. I flopped down on the toilet and waited.

"Are sure you want to do this?"

"Do I have a choice? You heard the news earlier, amnesty for the one who brings me in; does he need to offer a bigger bounty for me now?" I said.

"You could fight back," he squatted down in front of me. "You could fly to Italy and kill him."

"You seriously think it's that easy. Let me give you the scoop on the Guard. They aren't just some vampire freaks in cloaks, they are the smartest and strongest the vampire world has to offer. That's why the previous rulers chose them. Some have powers. There is a set of twins among them, one inflicts pain with her mind and her brother, he can shut your mind down so you can't move, can't feel can't speak, but you can see and hear and that's bad enough. You'd have to kill them first. So, me, alone, couldn't do much damage." I said standing up.

"What about that Edward guy, how'd he do it then?"

"An ancient challenge, it's what moved the power of leadership to the Italians from the Romanians. A challenge between a vampire and the current leaders, no one else can interfere. The winner either gains or keeps leadership. Humans can't do anything about it, or call for it. In order to fight I'd need an army, to get an army I'd need connection, and so on and so forth. You get the idea, but what it all boils down to is staying alive. Which at the moment means running away."

"A tactical retreat, you can't win so live to fight another day. I get it."

I put my hair back under the sink and stayed there for a while. Next I set up the perm kit and at some point he left. Once I was done I came out into the living room to find James typing away. His eyes went wide when I walked out.

"You look…different." He said.

"I need contacts and a tat, things I didn't have before, things he wouldn't recognize."

I couldn't help but run my now curly, short hair incessantly as we drove to the local beauty supply store. James didn't totally approve but drove me any way. The store was quiet; most people were out searching for a girl with brown hair and brown eyes that could grant them amnesty. The colored contacts ranged from believable to cosplay quality. I finally found alight bluish-grey that suited my new hair color. Moving to check out I caught sight of the straighteners stacked behind the counter. I bought one and a small bottle of dark red nail polish just to seem frivolous.

Our next stop was James' office. I needed my picture taken and a driver's license made. I would need a new one if I ever went to Canada but for now this would work. As soon as it was put together and authenticated we headed for the tattoo parlor. Truth be told, I didn't know much about tattoos, the only people I knew that had one were the pack and they weren't very helpful. Charlie would kill me though, if he ever saw it. For a moment I felt like I was an emancipated minor, doing things Charlie would never let me do.

A little bell on the door jingled when we walked in. "How may I help you?" A woman asked from behind the counter. To be honest, she wasn't what I expected. She had only one visible tattoo on the inside of her left wrist that looked almost like a butterfly.

"Do you have any wolf designs?" I asked.

She pulled out a binder packed full of tattoo designs and opened it to the middle. There were only a few and most were too big and detailed for me. I pointed to the simplest in their selection filled out the paper work for it. For the first time in days I had made a decision. I thought about it as I got in the chair and showed the lady where and how I wanted it. If Alice was seeing this I was sorry but this pain was less than a lot of what I had felt in the last few days.

( art/Tribal-Wolf-tattoo-135649616 link for Bella's tattoo, all of it belongs to MandalynFox who created it)


	6. Chapter 5 Escape into the world Beyond

Chapter Five An Escape to the World Beyond

"How's your arm?" James asked.

"It hurts but I'll manage. Where are you driving to now?" I touched the new tat on my arm and looked out the window.

"Sports goods store," he looked over at me. "Canada is cold."

"Are you making plans without me?" He looked back at the road and smiled. "Good, you're learning, maybe you can come with me."

He chuckled but said nothing else on the topic. I had no clue where he was taking me but I just let the pain in my arm and heart sink in a little. That was the key, to just let it all be, to be beyond it. Like dreaming while living in a nightmare, I'd seen a movie on it once. Some girl trying to create the perfect world for herself where she could be free and in the end I think in a way she succeeded. I felt the car stop which broke me out of my thoughts. The store was huge but when were they ever not?

Inside James handed me pieces of warm clothing from almost every rack and shoved me into the dressing room. They weren't too bad but every outfit made me feel like it was all too real. Even when I was done I ended up sitting on the small bench in a tang top admiring the wolf on my arm. I went out and threw most of the pile into a cart he'd grabbed with some of his things. A laugh escaped me as I noticed what he'd grabbed. There were a couple of fishing poles and various amounts of camping gear.

"I was a boy scout." He said with a shrug but it just made me laugh harder. "Shut up, there are still a few more things we're gonna need."

He pushed the cart away leaving my in front of the dressing rooms laughing like an idiot. When I realized he was serious I stifled my laughter and ran to catch up. I found him the gun section checking out a rifle of some kind. I watched as he weighed it in his hands and turned it over as if he actually knew what he was doing. Moving closer I took it from him and examined it like Charlie would have. I had never thought much about Charlie's guns, he only hand a few that I knew off and most were purely job related, but now as I held the rifle I recognized some of the hints he'd dropped about them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I paused putting the gun back. "We need licenses and I did not ask for one."

"Don't worry; it's all taken care of. I know a guy here who's already got our licenses and a special gift for these babies." He leaned over to get closer. "Silver bullets." He straightened back out and grabbed the gun back. "Took care of it while you got inked. Go ahead; pick one out, or any for that matter. I made sure you weren't too restricted on choices."

"My dad would so kill me if he knew." I said choosing one.

"Hello, emancipated remember?"

For a moment he reminded me of Jacob and homesickness wrenched my gut. I walked away to look at something else away from James. What would Jacob do at this moment if he were here instead of James? I moved into the next isle to look at crossbows. James joined me silently. We checked out afterwards and I ended up not getting a crossbow for various reasons. Neither of us spoke the ride back or during the unloading of his car. We took everything from both cars into his living room after moved his furniture out of the way. We sorted everything out and took account of everything. I was low on food and gas but that as easily taken care of. Next we packed everything in to giant plastic tubs and then loaded everything into my Jeep.

I went to bed as soon as we were done while he stayed up and did other things. When I woke up in the morning he was gone. Assuming he was out doing something personal I got up and made myself breakfast. I put a plate in the microwave for him in case he hadn't eaten yet. Once I was done I played with the thought of turning on the TV and watching the news. For some reason I ended up watching it despite every experience I've had in the last week.

The news was recapping Edward's latest conquest in Russia when James walked in. "Turn that off it won't make anything better."

"I know." I stood up and walked over. "So what did you get?"

"Gas, none perishables, those sorts of things." He said with a shrug. "You get something to eat?"

"Yeah, there's a plate in the microwave if you need something."

He smiled and took off his coat before heading into the kitchen. The news beckoned so I returned to my seat in front of the TV. Since his announcement Edward had been silent, no more speeches, or appearances. Some of his underlings spoke for him once or twice but it seemed that he was done with the cameras for now. I was grateful for it, though, I couldn't see him on screen again. In my heart I knew that he and I were in the past and that now he couldn't be trusted. There was no way I could go back to that life.

"You should put some warm clothes on, we need to get out soon." He said bringing out two cups of coffee.

"What about the lease on this place and your car?"

"Took care of that too. We just have to pack up what's left and hit the road. You do realize that once we get there you'll have to go to high school and get a job to make this look normal right?" He asks sitting down beside me.

"Let's not worry about that till we get where ever it is that we're going."

We sat there for a few more minutes before we packed the last part of our supplies. I let him drive the first leg and as soon as we crossed the border I fell asleep. For the first time since I fainted in the Cullen's house, I had a dream. I was standing on First Beach in La Push. I could literally see a silhouette of myself against the sunlight. On my left arm there was a new tattoo, it was a symbol similar to the ones the Pack wore on their arms. My hair had grown back to its former length and its natural color but that was nothing. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I laughed and tackled him. The image of the two of us faded but I stayed on the beach just watching the sunset. The air smelled heavy with smoke and I felt someone behind me so I turned to come face to face with a red eyed Edward Cullen.

"For what we once were, Bella." He said taking a step forward.

"I'm not that girl anymore, I've changed, and so have you. You aren't the person I used to love. He would never drink human blood, never hurt me, but you have." I said stepping into the cold water of the ocean.

He smiled revealing a set of sharp fangs. The tides were growing stronger now and were crashing into the both of us who both stood up to our knees in the icy water. Eyes appeared within the trees lining the beach as the Pack gathered around us. There were more of them than before and so now they covered the entire beach. Edward spun around trying to see every enemy that had surrounded him. By the time he had come back to face me I was a wolf as well and I was no longer alone in the water. Jacob in his wolf form stood beside me, giving me strength. Edward vanished as though he knew he was beaten.

I woke up to James shaking me. "What is it?"

"She lives. I was starting to worry; you've been out for a while. You were actually talking in your sleep something about changing and not being that person anymore." He looked me in the eyes. "Is everything alright over there?"

I shook my head and got comfortable. "How long have we been on the road?"

"About 5 hours, you want to switch places at the next rest stop?"

"Whatever." I sat up and ran my hands through my short hair.

At the next rest stop we switched spots after topping off the gas tank. I drove my part of the trip well into the night but I didn't mind. The two dreams I'd had since Edward left made me feel a little weird about sleeping right then. The first one came true and I wasn't sure if I wanted the second one to come true. Thankfully James was asleep because a deep red blush covered my face at the first half of my dream. No doubt if I returned to Forks I would come clean to Jake about knowing he had imprinted on me. Maybe….no that was a plan I could not make. Jake deserved so much better than I could ever be. My hands tightened on the steering wheel and bit my lip.

James woke up just before dawn and got two power bars for our breakfast. We stopped on the side of the road not long after to refuel and get drinks from the cooler in the back. Back on the road James drove since we were close to his intended destination and I insisted on being left out of that loop. A few hours later he got off at a quiet exit that took us through a small town. It was so much like Forks. We drove straight through the town and stopped at a house about five minutes out.

"What do you think?" James asked.

"It's nice, I guess." I said starring up at the two story Victorian. It was nice, that wasn't the problem, it was like my haven in Forks. "Why?"

"Welcome to your new home," He smiled. "You have to pay for it though, I negotiated the price for you but-"

"My place, my money. How did you explain my financial situation to the realtor?"

"I told them your parents, while not pleased with your decision, gave you plenty to live off of for a decent amount of time. Other than that, they didn't need to know any more. I am your lawyer and legal guardian until your eighteenth birthday in about seven months." He made a face like he was going over the story in his head. "I have a loft in town where I'll be staying over my new office."

He turned us around and took us back into town. As we were driving back through town people were starting to move about town but most businesses were still closed. There was a diner close to the realtor's office was just opening so we stopped of there for coffee and a little bit more of a breakfast. I blamed Jake for my new appetite, hanging out with him like I had definitely let him rub off on me. He and the entire pack ate like ravenous wolves, which is what I guess happens when you mix teenage boys with giant wolves. It struck me that I missed each one of them differently. Even Leah, who hated everyone, had grown on me in the nine months I'd spent practically living in La Push. I sipped my coffee and tried to keep my tears down. They were half of my family now and it was never easy to leave your family behind.

"I think she's here. You ready to go?"

I nodded and tossed a tip on to the table. The office was quant. It reminded me of a crazy old lady's house from some old movie. All she needed were a few cats running around the place to give it that genuine crazy lady feel. And then I saw the picture of her _six_ cats. Dear mother of God were do these people come from? What's worse, she was giving _me_ weird looks as James explained the situation. I really was tempted to smack her upside the head by the time we were done signing papers and she handed over the keys.

"Oh my god," I said as we walked to the car. "Was that lady weird or was that lady weird?"

He laughed. "Did you see the photo of her and the cats?"

"Her little army? Yes." I shivered.

We pulled in to the drive way to the house. Thankfully I had no neighbors to ask questions about everything we were unloading, particularly the amount of weaponry and the lack of furniture. James brought that up as we toured the house and moved in. I reminded him that as long as the utilities were on I could live out of a sleeping bag until I got around to ordering anything. All I got out of him for that response was a shake of the head.

The first things I ordered were some sports equipment, running shoes, and exercise clothes. Everything came within a few days and I started working out. I may have told James that I didn't plan on doing anything big but that didn't mean I didn't mean to be prepared to do what was necessary. Most of the time I ran in the morning just outside of town or in the woods to build up speed and endurance. The other exercise I did often were pull ups with a machine I'd bought that turned your door into a pull up bar.

After one of my work outs one day James came over with a stack of papers. "Did you forget?"

I growled lightly but let him in. "So what do I have to sign?"

"Nothing, I took care of most of it but in a couple days you have to go to the school and register. These papers go to certain people and some of them need to be paid for so you can attend. I'll let you handle that." He said putting the papers on the center island in the kitchen. "I found a den of vampires in town. There's a bar called Crown of Bones, they're there."

"Oh, really, red eyes?" I asked going over some of the papers.

"Is there any other kind?"

"Golden eyes, vampires that feed on animals instead of humans." I looked up to see him staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"How the heck do you know this stuff?"

"Edward's family were golden eyes, he used to be. Now I don't even know if they're still alive."

I sat down at the table and worked on the papers. Eventually James left for more work leaving me to finish up the paperwork. Around five o'clock I stopped and made myself dinner. Small towns were always quiet but I actually liked it more than I ever did living in Phoenix and yet it still made me miss Forks. Homesickness ate at my gut. Mentioning the Cullens earlier made me really wonder where they were now and if they were all right? My phone rang, Jake was calling.

"Hello." I said sucking up all emotions.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jake's voice whispered on the other line.

I swallowed more tears. "Good, I'm safe. For now, at least I'm out of his reach."

"Good, good, I just thought I'd touch base. The Cullens left a few days ago. I tried to break it out of them but they still wouldn't say where. I don't know if you've been watching the news but he has your face everywhere. Just be careful." I could hear the pain and the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I can't tell you all the details but I'm almost completely out of his reach." I put more confidence into my voice than I truly felt.

He paused. "Bella, I…"

"Jake we're running up minutes here."

"Be safe." Then he hung up.

_**Sorry about taking so long, I've been super busy. I'd like you all to welcome Stella Rose, my new niece, into the world. She is only a week old tomorrow and I just got to see her.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Life in the world Beyond

Chapter Six- Life in the World Beyond

I parked my car the first day at Garrow High. Life in Forks had prepared me for being the shiny new toy but I wasn't sure how shiny I was now that I was emancipated. Grabbing my bag I got out and crossed the parking lot toward the school. The school was actually a little bit bigger than Forks. A few people stopped to look at me as I passed but most kept on with their conversations. The air was comfortable with just a light breeze to actually make you shiver. It was just like home.

Thanks to forged transcripts I had every credit hour I truly needed, except a PE credit so I was free to take whatever I liked. My first hour was a science course that hadn't been offered in Forks so I jumped on the chance to learn something new. Being the first day nothing really happened. We were given our syllabi and told we would get our textbooks next class. The girl next to me, Melody, who was in my second hour as well invited me to sit with her friends at lunch and for once I wished I was the one who could read minds. My heart stopped at the thought. On the way to third hour just before lunch I saw a guy walking ahead of me with bronze hair. Flashbacks took over my mind for a moment and the stopped lingering on Edward's crooked smile. The guy turned around and I sighed with relief. His hair was spiked into a faux-hawk and tipped black but most of all his eyes were a dull brown like my own.

Still I couldn't help but think of the past in Forks and how it could have easily happened here. As I moved to leave the line and take a seat with Melody I can see one of the empty tables as the Cullens' table in Forks when they weren't there. Just as I thought that a group of girls converged on the table. I smiled thankful for the fact that it wasn't what I thought. This school was completely normal; I kept telling myself, no vampires, no shape shifters. The only weird one there was me.

Another wave of deja veux hit me as I set my tray down next to Melody. "Hey," I said swallowing a sob.

Thankfully no one noticed the small crack in my mask. "Hey Jen. I'd like you to meet my friends, Sarah, Milo, Nick, and Corey. Guys this is Jennifer Marrow, she just moved up here."

"So where are you from originally?" Milo asked leaning in.

"A small town in Colorado at the base of the Rockies." I lied, picking up my water bottle.

"Did you ski?" Sarah asked.

"No," I laughed. "I was always too terrified and clumsy to even think about trying to."

The table was silent for a moment. I couldn't help but think that the statement was actually true. My grace, or rather lack thereof, kept me from most sports and up until that past year things like skiing terrified me for multiple reasons. Thinking about it, Canada was the farthest away I'd been from anyone I considered family, and that would have scared me to death just a few months ago. Now it just killed me with loneliness. Letting my mind wander back to the comments about grace I thought about what about Jake would say about my ability to trip over flat surfaces. Emotion choked me a little and I realized someone had said something.

"What?"

Melody laughed. "You zoned out. I was asking if there were any guys back there that you missed."

I bit my lip. "There were these two guys." The girls around me oohed and ahead waiting to hear the juicy scoop on my love life. "I was dating one of them until he moved away and we tried the long distance thing but it just wasn't meant to last like that. We ended things and it was pretty bad. The other guy had been there e since before I was with the guy who moved. He helped me get back on my feet. The two of us were getting closer but then I had to leave so we never got anywhere." I nodded. "Depressing, I know."

"I'm sorry, but why did you move to Canada?" Sarah asked.

"The whole vampire thing. My parents weren't doing anything to protect me or themselves so I got out as fast as I could, he couldn't come with me because his dad was in a wheel car and he had to take care of him. We talked about it a lot though. The two of us running away together but it ended up just being me. I did it legally but still…I kinda wish we had done it that way, then I wouldn't be so alone."

The bell rang and I hadn't even touched my food, not that I cared, all the sudden I wasn't very hungry. I followed Nick to English and then found my own way to Spanish afterwards. In the parking lot after the final bell, we gathered around my Jeep to make some plans for later. Both Sarah and Melody wanted to go on a shopping trip and to stay over at some point. I put the later off with an excuse about unpacking. Knowing I couldn't put it off forever I stopped by the local hardware store and picked up several gallons of paint and supplies then when I got home I measured and placed orders for furniture on rush delivery.

Just like that I was a part of the town. The three of us went south to the closest mall and shopped for an entire day. There were plenty of sleep overs but still plenty of nights to myself or at least to the world that's what it looked like. Few vampires did chose to travel to Canada and some found themselves in Garrow, thanks to James and I they never left. August past like no other month ever had but when September rolled around I was filled with dread. Jen had a different birthday but that didn't erase the memories of Bella's last birthday. September was going to be hard.

The Monday before the 13th when I started acting strange Melody decided it was time for me to kick start my love life. It took her a while but by Thursday she had set me up with Dominick, the guy I'd thought was Edward my first day at Garrow. Of course, the date was Friday and on Saturday the girls were getting together at my house to talk about it. Most of that week when I wasn't at school I was crying or doing everything not to cry like a big baby. It felt like the world had suddenly fallen down on me and the entire situation was finally dawning me. Edward was gone, he wanted me dead or captured or something, and so, there I was. Friday morning I found myself on the floor of my kitchen sobbing my eyes out. After school Friday Dominick picked me up from my house.

"You ok?" Dominick asked in the middle of dinner.

"Yeah, it's just..." I rubbed my face careful not to mess up my make-up. "It's stupid, but this isn't going to work out. Look, neither of us wants this and I just can't do this right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Last year around this time the guy I'd been with for a while and I broke up. I might as well have lost him for good. And you, someone else has their eyes on you. Maybe you like her, too?" I hinted with a smile.

He laughed. "Sarah, she's cool, I just…I can't talk to her."

"Why not?" I laughed. "Come on, say it."

"I'm a little bit scared to."

I almost fell out of my chair. "Monday you will talk to her or I will lock you in a room together until you do."

"Fine."

The rest of the date went along fine. He dropped me off and walked me to my door. We shook hands awkwardly. For the first time that week I felt content, like I'd done something right for the first time in a long time. I slept better than I had in a while. I did a quick morning exercises before taking a shower and putting on a pair PJ's before the girls came over. The weird thing was I almost felt normal waiting for them. I had actually never done this before, just hung out with friends. The doorbell rang and not a moment later Melody came running in. Somehow in a month we had gotten past them needing to be invited over or in.

"So…?" She asked.

I looked over at Sarah, who just stood back awkwardly. "It was fun but it didn't work out. Mostly my fault, I'm not ready to date still I think."

"That sucks," Sarah said coming over.

"It's not too bad, so what do you have planned today?"

"We were gonna head to the café, you wanna come?" Melody asked.

"Sure, let me get dressed."

We decided to go shopping at some of the local stores before I returned home. Despite my past I enjoyed the company of the two girls, they sort of reminded me of Alice and Rosalie. The thought of my two sisters choked me up again and I forced myself upstairs to change into my workout clothes so I could go for a run. I could only hope and pray that my family, human, vampire, and shape shifter alike, were all safe somewhere in the world.

_**A/N: Sorry to any of you who saw that last chapter a second ago. I was not bumping my story; I accidentally put up chapter seven instead. I was going back to look for something for chapter eight when I realized that I had written it but it wasn't up so in a minute you will be getting a double treat for Christmas. **_


	8. Chapter 7 The Dissolving Illusion

Chapter Seven-The Dissolving Illusion

I think I liked my second graduation better than my first. The best part was: no vampires. Still as I crossed the stage, I wished Charlie or Jake could've been there, maybe even the old Edward would be nice but this was the world I'd chosen. After graduation our group went out to lunch as a kind of party so that we could have family celebrations later. Melody invited me to her family dinner but I had plans with James. We had reservations for the nicest restaurant in the county. The topic was none other than the vampire situation in town and my future in Canada. The basis of all graduation dinners.

The truth was the situation had gotten worse without us really knowing. While Edward had stopped openly looking for me, he hadn't stopped giving vampires instructions to look for me. According to James' source there was one such group at a local bar. The local Sheriff didn't have the means to take care of the menace but we did. It was only a matter of planning the little attack. As we sat there I began to realize how fragile my peaceful existence was. None of the people around us could truly comprehend the dangers all of us faced. I didn't even understand all the reasons why or how, but then I understood one thing: the danger. The true and sincere danger that I had lived with for over a year.

"Are you listening?" James asked irritated.

"Hmmm….Oh, no I wasn't." I hadn't been paying attention for the last half hour. He'd been going over _my plan_ for the past hour as though I didn't have a clue.

"How do you expect to go through with this if you don't-?"

"What? _Know?_ You think I don't. I know vampires. My blood is desirable to vampires, I lived around them, if I cut myself I had to get away or they had to be held back. I have trained to kill them. If anything I'm the best to do this because I can play the bait and the hunter. You're the one who doesn't seem to get it." I stood and walked out.

Behind me James called out for a waiter and then for me. I would not back down; I couldn't afford to lose ground in this argument. I pulled myself into my Jeep and drove home to get ready for the long night ahead of me. _Com'on Bells, you can do this. James knows you can but he's just worried about you, just like Jake was when you left. You have to show them both you can handle this kind of thing. Besides, if you fail it's your head on the chopping block if this fails, why shouldn't you be the one to handle this?_ The old Bella answered in pure terror that jolted through her. The fear almost got her back to the restaurant to plead with James to protect her. _It's waaay too late to be afraid and no one can protect you now, that's why you trained. You trained to take them down, even….even Edward._

His name reminded me why I was on the run. The whole reason for the plan that had caused the argument was him. Ever present, ever just _there_ in my mind that kept the world from turning the way it used to. It was him who caused the illusion to dissolve around me; this world I had created was crumbling because he was always at the door ready and willing to tear it all apart. Why couldn't I just have normal life for once? For even just a single moment in time, why couldn't I be happy? And why did the world have to fall with me?

I jumped out of the Jeep and stomped into the Victorian house. I traded my dinner dress for a clubbing outfit that would work far better for the mission of hunting vampires in their own territory. Once I was done I realized exactly what I looked like and forced myself not to throw up. To be honest I hoped no one figured out who I was. The undeniable truth was I looked like a whore. There was no way I could face my friends if they saw me dressed up like this. I checked to make sure I had my knife, I always felt safer with it than any other weapon. Rather than drive my giant Jeep to the bar I got my graduation gift, a motorcycle, from the garage and headed off. It shouldn't have surprised me that the bar was so secluded, after all it was a vampire den, but I was still shocked at the long drive. I was greeted outside the bar by one of the vamps who had taken up residence there.

"Hey, girly, what's a pretty little girl like you doing way out here?" He said coming closer.

He was so close, I could just…anticipation of the kill filled me. "Can't a thirsty _woman_ get something to wet her whistle?" I stressed the word 'woman' and moved closer.

His eyes darkened as he took in my scent and my outfit. "That you are." His lips parted into a wide smile flashing his fangs. "Come on in."

"What about you? Aren't you…._thirsty_?" his eyes turned black as his nostrils flared and he licked his lips.

He moved closer. My heart sped up as his body came closer. Despite the fact that he was a vampire and my target, I had to admit it had been a long time since I'd even been close to a man. He dipped his head and took a deep breath of my scent before pressing his lips to mine. My tongue brushed one of his fangs, slicing the sensitive appendage. He sucked on it for a moment and then pushed her back into the doorframe. He turned around and looked around before pulling me away into the bar and into the back. The back part of the bar smelt horrible, rotting flesh from their more recent victims, the scent brought me back to myself and gave me the cover I needed.

The vampiric bouncer returned his attention to me violently. When he'd done enough to my lips he yanked my head to the side and smelt my throat. I used my strength to turn us around pressing him into the wall. Biting my lip I moved my hands over the button of his jeans. His hand fisted my hair in expectation of the pleasure he thought I'd bring. I smirked, his first clue, as I grabbed my knife. There was barely a flash as the silver was embedded itself in his chest. His grip slackened immediately, the first hit of the silver poisoning him. I pulled back avoiding any blood. Cleaning the blood from my knife I sheathed it and went in to the filthy bathroom to take care of myself. The soap smelled like chemicals but covered up the smell of vampire and blood that surrounded me. When I was clean I moved on to the next stage; the bartender/owner. The main barkeep was the owner of the bar and one who favored his alcohol. Convincing him to take the night off wasn't hard, not when I had a heavy trophy in my hand, and after that all I had to do was take his place. The only other keep let me do my thing after I told him the boss had hired me the day before.

"Hey, little lady, A positive, now." Another vamp said.

"You got it." I said grabbing a glass. Out of his line of sight I added a small amount of silver shavings, fine as dust, to the glass of warm blood.

He downed the glass and motioned that it was enough. Soon every vampire had come up but one, the leader. There was suspicion in his eyes as he watched me dole out drinks. It was time for me to get out of there as fast as possible. I made an excuse and made my way out to my bike. By the time they started dying I was half way home and too far away for them to track. Almost exactly as planned, except for the one that got away, that might be a problem. When I got home around three a.m. I found a note from James on the kitchen counter.

_Jenny,_

_Sorry about earlier, I understand that I over stepped. It's easy to forget that you're older than you're pretending to be considering you usually play it so well. With what you've been through, what little you've told me of, I should have come to terms with the fact that you're the one everyone should be going to about this problem and that I need to trust your judgment. Still it would do you some good to trust in me a little bit. For starters, your real name might be nice. The world won't end if you say it out loud. Think about letting your friends in, Jen, we're here to help. Promise._

_ James_

"You don't know that, idiot." I said taking the note and burning it over the sink.

As the flames danced I thought for the millionth time about Jacob and home. How much longer could this farce last? Could I keep lying to everyone, even James? Who was I now that all this had happened? Was I still Isabella Swan, the small-town dumbass, who had been stupid enough to fall for a vampire? Was I the Bella who came to be in my last nine months at home? Or, even better, was I Jennifer Marrow, bitchy, secretive and dangerous outlaw, who couldn't trust anyone? I washed the ashes down the sink and went to bed. The whole thing was stupid anyway.

_**A/N: Sorry about not writing n forever, between school and school my life has completely sucked timing wise. I want to wish you a merry Christmas, a happy Hanukah, and any other holiday that might be happening right now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 8 The New World, My Hell

Chapter 8- The New World, My Hell

After graduating high school for a second time I decided that I finally deserved to move on to college. I started working at a café to explain most of the things I was able to do considering most people thought I had been cut off after graduation. Why else would a girl not talk to anyone for a week? It's not like she had an argument with her forger over her trust issues and vampire disposal tactics. No, those were all impossible. I couldn't help but get annoyed at the way people in Garrow continued to live their lives. Despite the vampire outlaws and the shifting border, Canada remained untouched by Edward's lackeys and so life in the North remained simple.

James fit in perfectly and I could act well enough to keep people from noticing, at least during the day. I finished medical school and quit my job as a waitress looking to move up as a doctor, and I volunteered in the neighborhood, I was a model citizen, but by night I was the opposite. I hunted the hunters. Ever since the incident in the bar I had been looking to get the leader of that vampire gang. He kept rebuilding his gang even as I tore it down. What's more, he had seen my face, he knew Bella was near. It was a good thing I could become Jen easy enough for him not to recognize me and perfume could just as easily hold my scent at bay.

It was a brisk Saturday morning towards the end of June and I had been out late again. Thankfully I was off for the day, no school, no work, and my girlfriends from town were busy. My dear friend Sarah was with my former disaster date Dominick and was preparing to get married in the winter. Melody had gone to Quebec to college and was studying teaching but would be back in time for the wedding she hoped. To keep myself sane though I got up at my usual time and cleaned the vampire stench off of my skin before proceeding to go work out.

After my run I returned home to a police car waiting for me outside my house and two officers standing waiting on my front porch. "Morning officers, can I help you with anything?"

"Dr. Marrow, isn't it? We, ah, have some questions to ask you. Do you think we could step inside and handle this?" The older officer, the town sheriff asked.

"Sure, give me a second." Her hands fumbled getting the key from under the rug partially from exhaustion and partially out of nervousness. Once the door was open I motioned them inside. "Can I get you two officers anything to drink?"

"No, no that's alright," the sheriff said. I grabbed myself a sports drink and motioned for them to keep on with what they were doing. "Well then I'll get to the point. Where were you last night?"

My heart almost stopped but I managed to keep my cool. Thanks to a year of living with a cop I knew the generally wrong answer to that question. "At a bar in town, I had the night off so I decided to have some fun." Not a total lie, I had been there at the book ends of the night.

"Alone?"

"Generally, yes, I did talk to a few people, but I did go out alone. All of my friends were too busy." I took another swig of my drink.

"And you still got up this morning and went for run? How far might I ask?"

"Yeah, about 7.4 miles over all. You could say I'm a bit OCD about my work out, if I don't get it in I feel tense all day. I know, I know. You probably think I'm nuts. Young woman lives alone, runs alone, goes out alone, I must have a serious death wish but I can take care of myself. I've been taking classes for years." I shrugged it off playing it cool.

"Yes, we've looked at that. I have one last question for you, Dr. Marrow," He leveled his eyes on me. "Do you have any guns?" I swallowed.

"An old hunting rifle my dad got me. We used to go hunting together."

"Until you decided you couldn't stand the fact that he and your mother weren't running from the vampire crisis. That's why you came here, isn't it, to escape?"

I had just met the man but I already hated him, hated him to the very core of his existence. He didn't need to tell me what I'd done, I knew. I locked my jaw and stood taller. If he wanted I fight I'd give him one. Our eyes met and the silent battle began. He looked for any weakness and I gave him nothing. There was no way for him to gain any ground on me. I had stood up to vampires, this old man had nothing on the likes of them. Feeling the tension, the Deputy cleared his throat.

"You see, Miss, can I call you Jennifer? We've been having so problems with the local vampire population. They claim that some human assassin is out to get them, they want us to stop it but we don't want that. We started looking in to who our little vampire killer might be. Of course, you were on the top of the list considering, that your arrival came at the same time as the events in question began occurring. You're not in any trouble. We want your help."

Time stopped for a moment as my brain tried to process what he'd just said. "So you want me to what, kill for you? What's in it for me?"

"We can't officially add you to the force but we can treat you as a confidential informant. You'd get paid per vampire you take down or get in to us. All the while we'd ask that you lay evidence that leads to an escaped convict, evidence we'll provide. How you do so is up to you, of course. When we bring the guy in, you, as our informant will get a cut. What do you say?"

"What happens if I don't?"

"We blow a giant hole through your forged papers and send you across the border without even a sharpened stick to poke the vampires with." The sheriff said. "I don't know who you really are, Jennifer but I figure you don't want to be found."

"Fine, I'll do it but don't come here again or a least don't come in uniform. Low profile, got it?"

"Thank you, ma'am. We'll be in touch." The sheriff said tipping his hat as he left.

I slammed the door behind them and watched them pull away and punched the door. How had I been so sloppy? If the police, humans, could see me for what I was than Edward, a vampire could just as easily find me here. I grabbed my drink and went downstairs to my makeshift gym. Immediately I began taking my anger out on the battered red punching bag I'd found at a Goodwill shop. After a good deal of swinging at the swaying bag I felt my knuckles bust. I was tending to my hands when James showed up.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing my hands.

I pulled them back. "I'm pissed. The sheriff showed up today. Threatened to blow a hole in my _forged_ papers if I didn't help him take down every vampire in the county." The look on his face was priceless but I had been expecting that.

"So?" He asked.

"I agreed, at least I'll get paid for it now. Taking the deal was the only option and, as far as I know, the sheriff and his deputy are the only two that know about me." I sat back. "I'm almost done with school and after Sarah's wedding there isn't much left for me here."

"What do you want to do?" James asked taking my hands again and finished bandaging them.

"I don't know, leave I guess. I'll finish this though, I owe it to these people." _After all, I started all this, didn't I?_ "I'm going to shower now and then go into town to get some groceries. Can you pick up some things out of town?"

He nodded picking up a piece of paper with a small short list on it. "Why dehydrated food?"

"In case of an emergency escape or while on the run we can't hunt or fish. Trust me, you'll be thankful for it." I got up and dragged myself upstairs.

"Are we leaving or something?" He called up.

"Maybe."

By the time I was finished and dressed he was gone. For the first time in a while I caught my own reflection. At twenty-seven (twenty-six to my dear northern neighbors), dyed red hair and faux curls, pale skin, and ice blue contacts I was so different. In a way I was beautiful but I wasn't me. I realized that was the biggest problem, I wasn't me anymore. I jumped in to my Jeep and headed to the store. The guy who ran the grocery store was a year younger than me and had been one of the few juniors I'd ever hung out with in school, one of the few guys I could tell had a crush on me. Jim wasn't my best friend but I could handle seeing him once or twice a week.

"Hey Jen! In for the usual?" Jim called from behind the counter where he was helping an old lady.

"Yeah, don't worry I got it."

"Whatever you say doc!"

Laughing, I grabbed a small basket and grabbed the things I needed. Somehow I found myself in the hair dye isle looking at a box for a color close to what I used to have. Biting my cheek I picked up two boxes and headed to check out. I handed over my basket, letting Jim look over my purchases. He lingered on the hair dye, looking up at me in confusion. I shrugged. It wasn't really any of his business anyway. He offered to help me to my car but I declined noting he had someone waiting at the butcher's in the back.

Back in my house I got ready for work at the local hospital and dyed my hair. The perm gave my hair a wave but I looked so much like my old self, except for the blue eyes. I wondered if Charlie would be proud of me for completing medical school a year early. Carlisle would. He would have helped me along the way, even helped to get me a job, if I would have needed it. Redressed in for work I paused to think back on the man I considered to be more of a father than Charlie. The Cullens, for all the pain and trouble that we'd been through, they were the family I would have chosen. God, I missed them. Pulling myself I headed off to work.


	10. Chapter9 HumptyDumpty Came Crashing Down

Chapter 9 Humpty Dumpty Came Crashing Down

"Good evening, Dr. Marrow. Did you dye your hair, again?" One of the ER nurses asked handing me a file.

"Yeah, decided it was time for a change." I flipped through the papers. So far the ER was empty of in danger patients.

"I like it; maybe you should straighten it, too. Maybe your boyfriend would like it." She said with a suggestive look. "He dropped this by for you."

She handed over a manila envelope, the kind the sheriff's deputy delivered. "He's not my boyfriend." _Not for lack of trying. _

I took the envelope with a nod and headed to my office to drop my stuff off. For the past three months I had been the sheriff's confidential informant, as they put it, and had taken down over thirteen vampires but had failed to take down the vampire ring leader. The police weren't worried but I was. I had made arrangements with James for us to leave as soon as I'd cleaned up my connection to the police. Or in the case that I did finally take down the guy and I could live with leaving this place, we could leave quietly.

The envelope contained payment for the previous week's excursion and a note to meet the deputy at the local café for breakfast. I debated the idea of going but decided to leave that for later. My first patient was a little girl that had tripped and fallen down the stairs while playing with her cat. Besides the cut on her forehead, all she had were bruises thankfully no broken bones. She was still upset when I walked in the room and her mother was beside herself with worry. Pulling on a pair of plastic gloves I squatted down in front of the girl with a big smile.

"Hi there, I'm Jenny, what's your name?" I asked gently.

The little girl sniffled, trying to pull herself together. "L-Lily."

"Well, Lily, I have a little something for you." I pulled a lollipop out of my lab coat and the girl seemed to relax. "Now, Mom, the cut isn't deep and it doesn't appear to need stitches. In that case we use a little super glue; most people call it liquid stitches, to close the cut and seal it off from infection. Okay?"

The woman nodded just as there was a knock on the door, "Dr. Marrow?"

"In a moment, I'm with a patient right now." I grabbed the small tube and dabbed some on to the girl's forehead. She whimpered a few times but otherwise remained calm. "Alright one last thing, I'm going to ask some questions, Lily, okay? Just answer as best you can." I wiggled two fingers in front of her face. "How many?"

"Two." She answered with a smile.

I finished the test and gave her mother instructions to do the same thing every few hours and that if Lily fell asleep to wake her up every so often to make sure she could wake up. One of the nurses came in and did the last little bit of the check up and helped the mother fill out the last bit of paperwork. On their way out Lily waved with a girlish smile. I waved back with a genuine smile. The nurses chuckled and cooed at the cute little girl. Someone pointed out that her lips were stained red; I stuck my tongue out at them.

"You have a way with kids." The Deputy said.

The same nurse who had handed me the envelope earlier waged her eyebrows at us. "We're going to talk in my office, get Dr. Lane if you need anything or page me if there's an emergency." I led him down the sterile white hallways to my small office and closed the door behind us. "I thought I was supposed to meet you for breakfast."

"Yes, well, you see _Ms. Swan_, things change." My blood ran cold as he turned around to face me. Blood red eyes met mine as I backed up into the door. "You had me fooled, you know that? That was until I met Damien. Dying your hair, hunting vampires, living away from everyone…who else needs to do stuff like that? But now of course it makes sense." His fingers brushed my cheek bone. "How many people have died because you've been here in hiding this whole time?"

He was so close, so cold. Had it really been just a half hour since I'd joked about him wanting to be my boyfriend? Now looking into those red eyes I wondered when I had ever felt so afraid. Not since the time in Phoenix, with the vampire James. I shouldn't have though; my hand felt the hilt of the knife I always carried at my side. My heart calmed as my fingers wrapped around it. He didn't have the power here, I did. The knife didn't even flash as I moved it. He saw it coming and grabbed my wrist. Twisting he attempted to remove the knife. I kicked and slashed at him managing to give him a large gash in the arm he'd been holding me with.

"My aren't we feisty? Doesn't matter though, he knows Isabella and he's coming."

Even veiled in a cryptic message the end result was clear. Edward was on his way to get me and, most likely, add Canada to his list of conquests. I could let this happen here. The hospital didn't need this on their heads right now. I dashed past the bleeding vampire and slid out a window. He followed but I just had to get to my car to have the upper hand. My feet pounded grass and pavement as I worked my way to my car. The cold air burned my lungs as I searched behind me for my pale vampire tail. Finally the dark green paint job caught my eye and I turned sharply.

"You can't run from me Bella, not on foot, not in your car, and you can't run from Edward either."

His name pierced the night air. It shocked me the way I didn't react the way I normally did when I thought about him. "Who said I'm not done hiding?"

I reached my hand into the Jeep and opened the glove box. My hand gun was there with its silencer. Quickly screwing the thick cylinder on to the gun I found the former sheriff's deputy in the moon light. He was still a ways back, certain I could not escape. Now, now I had the upper hand. I spun and shot. The first shot hit his gut so I shot again. The second shot hit higher and he was doubled over in pain from the wounds as I climbed in the jeep. Wheeling around the stumbling vampire I shot him once more in the back and pulled him into the back. Once I'd covered the body and stashed the gun I called James.

"Meet me in the woods; we're having a bonfire tonight."

"Really, you caught one and you plan on burning it?" James asked somewhere just beyond consciousness.

"Yes. I shot him three times and he's feeling the effects of the silver but I'm not going to risk him regaining his strength." I glanced back at his blackening skin and my stomach churned.

I looked back to the darkened road and tightened my grip on the wheel. No, no I couldn't go back to being stupid little weak Bella. No, she had died the moment Edward had left on is crusade. What remained was strength learned from hard work and the pain of loss. This was the new me, not Dr. Jennifer Marrow, not Isabella Swan, but someone else entirely. Someone I had created to be the strong side, to protect the weaker identities. Or maybe, this was the real Bella. Maybe Jennifer was the weak one who was in hiding.

There were headlights shining out of my driveway when I passed by. James pulled out and followed me to a commonly used campsite about 10 miles behind my house well hidden in the woods. For some reason I felt jumpy in the darkness. Edward was coming, but that meant he wasn't here yet. The Deputy was still a newborn which accounted for him still being alive and also meant he would have only recently been in contact with Edward. I had two days at least before Edward showed up. Two days…it wasn't much but I could work with it.

"Gather some wood; we need to make a pyre." I said as soon as we had both gotten out of our cars. Silver could do the job but it could take a while. Fire was the best choice.

We gaged him before we lit the wood. The smoke danced hot and sweet smelling before us as we stood in silence. "What happens now?" He asked.

"The vampire I've been chasing must have changed him when he figured out that the police were paying me. The others are probably dead." I stated trying to keep down any emotion. It was my fault they were dead. "He needs to be gotten rid of. We have another problem though, Edward's coming. By my best guess we have two days before he's here, maybe more if he does what he did to Europe here."

"Where will we go?"

"We take to the road. No real destination, just roam. We can survive in the wilderness, rummage through abandoned cities if we need to. I'll keep killing vampires anyway I can but survival is the key." The flames danced throwing shadows everywhere.

"You used to tell me about where you came from. Couldn't we go there?"

Memories flashed in front of me. Summers at La Push with Jake and the stupid tantrums that ended my visits. My old truck, Jake had brought it back so that I could have it. The good times with Edward, our meadow, his kisses, and all the other things he did that made my heart stop. Then my birthday, all those years ago, everything coming crashing down. And Jake being there to pick up the pieces as the pack taught me to be strong. My brothers and sisters, I missed them. I saw my goodbye to Jake, felt his hug as I reflected on his secret confession. Then there was the dream. I felt so cold despite the heat of the fire, I wished he was there to warm me and give me strength. But I had left to save him; I couldn't risk his life even if it meant not knowing how he'd turned out in the end.

"No," I answered hoarsely. "We resist or I'll resist and you just do whatever."

"I'm coming with you. I'll get things ready for us to leave if you can get us a cover."

I nodded and got in my car. He stayed and watched the fire burn so he could put it out later. I picked up my newer cell and called the hospital. "This is Dr. Marrow," my voice still sounded horrible.

"Doctor! What happened, you and that man just disappeared? Everyone's been looking for you!" the nurse exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I just suddenly felt very sick. Right now I'm pretty sure it's the flu. My friend just wanted to make sure I got home safely." I groaned for effect and out of exhaustion. "Look, I don't think I'll be in tomorrow."

"I'll log it in and get someone to cover it for you." She said.

"Thanks."

I relaxed into my seat and drove home in silence. It disturbed me how good I was getting at lying. Before I couldn't even lie about doing homework but ever since I met Edward I had perfected my own style and art of lying. Once again it made me question who I was and how I had changed since I left home. I forced myself to stay away from what people would think of the new me. I wasn't even sure what I thought about myself. The woman in the mirror wasn't even close to who I'd been.

Getting back to my house I changed out of my scrubs and found the envelope the deputy had brought with him. I opened it cautiously, not surprised when I didn't find money inside. Instead there was a single slip of paper folded several times. No doubt it was from the mysterious "Damien" who was skilled at avoiding death. I read it as I redressed in my gear and drank an energy drink in preparation for a long night. There was almost no information in the note just threats, most likely empty threats since the only threat he could truly follow through on was the Edward coming to get me. I straightened the collar of my leather jacket as James came in.

"The fire's out, we didn't have much of a response from the police." James said taking off his coat. He paused with one arm free.

"I suspect that the police are dead, changed, or on the run." I looked at him as he stared at my clothing. "What?"

"You're going after the one that did this aren't you?"

"That was the idea, yes." I checked my knife and then my gun before putting them in their respective holsters. "I need you to pack the Jeep and then go to the grocer. Get as much fresh meat and vegetables as possible to fit in the coolers. Get as much nonperishables as you think we can fit and then fill the gas canisters and the tank. Whatever gear you haven't already picked up, now the best time to go get them." I took a breath and got ready to leave. "And medicine. Find a way to stock up on medicine. I don't want to have to scavenge for that in an emergency."

"Is that it?"

"No. Don't get caught."

I made eye contact with him for a moment and then left. We had our jobs to do. I sat on my bike and pushed the helmet down on to my head. The first thing I did was check out the police station and the carnage I could only assume was there. Maybe there was a clue there as to where Damien had vanished to. I pulled off the road to a building that looked almost too much like the police station in Forks and still set me on edge. Dismounting I walked up to the front entrance cautiously. Only then did I realize what had set me off earlier. It was dead quiet and dark and even in a small town the police still ran a 24/7 shift, someone should have been there. Grabbing my flash light I entered slowly. When I found no one I grabbed my gun too. The uneasy feeling returned until the thin beam of light landed on a pale figure.

"Let me guess, Damien?" I asked.

_**Within the hour it will be 2013. Personally I'm excited. R&R! **_


	11. Chapter 10 The Wild World

Chapter Ten The Wild World

The vampire turned slowly in the light, lips parting to reveal ultra-white fangs. I shivered but didn't make a sound. Despite all my efforts and training to keep myself calm in a moment like this, my muscles tensed and my hands shook like crazy. Damien's smile only widened. And then, out of nowhere, he started laughing like crazy. His laugh sounded somewhere between an evil cackle and a normal laugh. I stepped back and put my arms up, lining the light up with the barrel of the gun. He came back then. Coal black eyes met mine.

"Hello, Isabella. It is good to finally meet you. The first time I saw you, well your picture, I was shocked. A little girl, caused all this? Impossible. And then there you were in that bar, you killed ten of my vampires, my best. All of them dead. You, you got out of there, no scratch, completely unharmed. Only then did I realize you are so much more than you appeared to be. I can see how he feels threatened by you but there was so much more to it, wasn't there? Between you two?"

"I don't know what you mean." I stated adjusting my gun arm.

"Don't you?" he asked. "He could barely say your name and when he did, it came out more like a curse. He hates you. Hate comes from love little one, deep love leads to deep hatred." He smiled. "But you didn't come here to chat. You came here to kill me. Which makes us the same, in a way."

"I am nothing like you." I growled and pulled the trigger.

My shot missed and he was gone. "Oh but you are. How many have died in your name? How many of my kind have you killed?" One of his hands wrapped around my gun arm and the other came around my throat. He whispered something else but I missed it. In my mind I kept hearing him ask that question over and over. It was a thought that I had asked myself a thousand times but had pushed from my mind in order to stay sane. His grip tightened on my neck.

My vision blurred for a moment and for a moment I was on the beach in La Push. It was dark, the stars were shining, and at my feet was a heap of dying embers. I could taste the smoke. This was where I belonged, where I wanted to live out my life. I looked down from the sky across the pit of embers. Just beyond the light there was a figure, small enough to be a child. There was something familiar about it but it was like no matter how I squinted I couldn't recognize it. I took a step closer forgetting about the embers until the fire sparked up again and I was suddenly choking on the flames.

"This is where you belong. This is where destiny will play its hand. You must come here." A young voice said. "But first you have to wake up."

When I opened my eyes it opened it felt like I was seeing the world for the first time. I remembered my knife and within an instant it was imbedded in his thigh. He howled in pain. Pulling myself and the knife free I prepared for the next attack. He continued to stumble back. Then it hit me; Damien was still young, for a vampire that is, and silver affected him only a little less than it had the Deputy. I could still see his turning black and it burning as I watched. Having just fed, Damien's wound heeled but his blood was still poisoned. I raised my gun and put a bullet in his head. I took out a small bottle of lighter fluid and poured it out over his body and some of the desks all the way out to the door. Once I was at the door I struck a match and watched the building burn.

I checked my neck in the mirror of my bike. Just beneath the surface of my pale skin dark bruises were beginning to take shape in the form of Damien's hand. I leaned on the bike as the building burned until I heard the sirens and was forced to leave. Driving away I let my mind travel back to that vision. At some point I would be forced to return home. There was a sick feeling in my gut. The child had said something about destiny playing its hand there, but what did that mean? I sped up with a growl. The whole reason for me leaving was to keep them safe from my wake of destruction. If I returned there was no telling what would happen. I pulled off the road a mile from my house and threw off my helmet. Looking up I could see the smoke hiding the stars over the police station. This was the real world, the world no one but me knew about before Edward ended the world for me, in my name. I couldn't go back there; I couldn't afford to take that risk. When I made it back James was gone.

He'd taken his car and left a list of tasks I could take care of while he took care of the errands. I chopped up what remained of the wood pile out back and bundled it up before loading it into the car. I began packing up my own gear, clothing, and weapons. As I did James texted me to watch the news. My stomach sank as I ran down the stairs. The last time he had told me to watch the news I had watched Edward declare me a traitor and wanted criminal. This couldn't be much better.

"_I speak now to the citizens of Canada. Without knowing, many of you have harbored a dangerous criminal, Isabella Marie Swan. I give you three days to hand her over and no humans will be harmed when my forces come to take your country's government. If I find any have given her refuge there will be no mercy. Information will buy all of you your lives. Think of all that has happened do you want to see history repeat itself?" Edwards eyes shown red with power. "To Bella, I will say only this, how many more will die in your name?"_

**With any information please call +39-06-0588-876-9954 **_**(So this is how I think the number is supposed to look for a number in Volterra, Italy but don't hold me to it)**_

I grabbed my burn phone and dialed the number. "Hello," a cheery accented voice said. "You have information, yes?"

"I do, but I will only tell it to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I stated as calmly as possible.

"One moment." The cheerfulness disappeared.

"Hello," his voice almost stopped my heart but I recovered. This was not the man I had once loved. "Miss?"

"Hello, Edward." I could hear his sharp intake of air. "Listen closely, you asked a question, I'm inclined to answer. Only one more will die."

I hung up and disassembled the phone. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever done but I had been so angry with him and I had let that control me. I went back to packing with the house phone. James answered his phone on the second ring. "I watched." I hesitated.

"Oh god, what have you done?"

"I called the number, I talked directly to him. I threatened him."

"And?" he asked expectantly.

"Nothing, I hung up." I said. "We need to leave now, where are you?"

"Almost to town why?"

"I need your password for your laptop. I'm going to put out several bits of information to throw Edward off and save a few lives. Then I'm going to destroy it just in case. After that we'll meet at the 30 mile marker. That alright?" I asked with mock cheerfulness just to get him.

"Fine, I won't need it any more will I? How are you going to cover our tracks?" He sighed.

"How do you think?" I heard his groan but hung up on him.

I stuffed my things in the Jeep and returned to the house for one last run through. Once I was sure I had gotten everything I pulled out some of my newly learned hacking skills. I began posting everywhere. Put up pictures of Dr. Jennifer Marrow, put up her location, rumors of past actions, and then put up a few other false identities. When I was done I took a hammer to the computer and dosed it in lighter fluid. Like I had at the police station I poured lighter fluid on the walls furniture. Then I found some more flammable substances and did some more. Before I left I loaded the bike into the Jeep as well considering there was still room. I then pulled the Jeep away from the house and lit the fluid. Within moments the place I had called home for the last nine years was ablaze. I turned and got into the Jeep, driving off into the night.

_**Tonight there is a great deal of sadness in St. Louis and throughout the Midwest. Stan 'The Man' Musial died today at 92. He was a great man and one of the best baseball players of all time. He will be missed.**_


End file.
